Stupid Traditions
by dawnstaryua
Summary: Lanfan and Ling are making their way back to XIng after the Promised Day. An unusual awkward silence rose between the two. Tons of fluff, Ling/Lanfan. Rated T for a tad bit of language. Extreme amounts of fluff. and SPOILERS. x x


**Oh thank God. I am FINALLY writing for something other than D. Gray-Man.**

**I'm writing for the show that actually originally got me way into anime :D**

**I have to say, I love these two. So very, very much.**

**So without further ado….**

**Roy: If Dyua owned FMA, she'd be wearing a mini skirt. Which will never happen. (Sadly)**

**Dyua: ….. Roy, go back into my room please.**

* * *

><p>Lanfan sighed.<p>

Again.

"Hey! Hey! What do you think it'll be like when we get back?" Ling asked excitedly. He held the small vile of a red liquid oozy mesh. He noticed her down trod mood. "Lanfan?"

She was startled that he had said something to her, "Uh! It's nothing my Lord. Nothing at all!" She wore a smile that dropped as she averted her gaze. Once again they were trekking across a desert, but it was much, much different than last time.

For one, they were _going home._ Away from foreign sciences and everything. Finally, they could go home to their clan's village, and it would all be the same. Except NOT. Ling was going to be the Emperor of Xing. Nothing would be the same. Stupid traditions. Ling had to get married to _all_ of the princesses from each clan, and Lanfan would never admit she was upset about it, but she clearly _wasn't_ a princess.

Secondly, and lastly, it was only the two of them this time. Lanfan's grandfather, Fu, was killed fighting the Fuhrer just a few weeks before. So much had changed, so, so much had changed. Lanfan still was adjusting to her new automatic arm, and now her grandfather, the last member of her living family, was gone.

Yeah. Whoopdee flippin' DO. They're going home.

"Hey," Ling turned to Lanfan, recognizing some discomfort. "I…. I'm sure he's very proud of you." Her head snapped up. Well, this was certainly new. Where was the Ling she knew before? The one that was excited and happy and wanted to help the people of his country?

Does comforting count as helping them?

Her face was dusted with pink as she stuttered out a thank you, and he reached over and put his arm over her shoulder (which was pretty hard considering they were on horses). He hadn't noticed her body stiffened.

"Don't worry Lanfan, everything's going to be different now, you won't have to worry about protecting me all the time, and I can help make the nation better, I'm sure he's proud of us." Her silence was really starting to worry him as he drew back his arm. "Lanfan? Lanfaaaaaan~?"  
>"….." She turned to him, a sad look in her eyes that stopped him cold, and his own eyes opened slightly.<p>

"Lanfa-"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU COME BACK! YOU _IDIOT!_ Do you have _any_ idea of how _worried _I was about you? UGH! YOU DUMB ASS!" She nearly exploded in a rage, causing him to nearly fall off his horse in the opposite direction.

"Lanfan, what in the world are you-"

"You could've died! Just a message on a scrap of fabric saying _'I've have the Stone' _huh? Noooo don't tell us if you're alive or anything! 'Cause I SURE AS HELL DON"T CARE!" She sat back and deadpanned straight ahead. Ling stared at her. Had he…. Really worried her that much?

It would appear so.

"Lanfan….."

"WHAT?" He reached for her shoulder and pulled her to him, bringing their lips together. Her eyes were wide open, not quite too sure what just happened, but they began to ease close. He drew back, blushing and gave her a quick smile.

"You don't have to worry about me, okay?"

She blushed and nodded.

There were a few moments of awkward silence before he started babbling as usual.

"So when we get back, do you think they'll have a feast for us? OO! I wonder what they'll prepare for us! I want to have….. and I also want some…."  
>Lanfan sighed and rolled her eyes, a small smile pulling at the corners of her mouth.<p>

She fell for an idiot, but he was her idiot. No tradition of marrying the princesses of the clans could change that.

This was going to be a loooooooooooooong trip.

But that was fine. They'd have each other's back. And after all, Fu was watching out for them.

* * *

><p>You don't have a CLUE on how proud I am of this. I LOVE this couple. And have SEEN NO THING for it fanfiction wise. :P<p>

SO I WROTE ONE MYSELF :DDD

so much fluff... xP

review and I might continue, or just leave it as it is. you tell me :D


End file.
